frosts_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Liberty Stevens
} |text= } |Text Color 5 = #DDDCE0 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Liberty Stevens Roleplayed by The Highland Lady History Englishman, and former wizard, Daniel Stevens had been invited to a country estate in the depths of Virginia for one of his old college friends' weddings. What he didn't expect was to meet a beautiful young woman, one of the bridesmaids, and feel strange feelings in his chest every time he looked at her. Rebecca Volkova was one of the bridesmaids present and knew she was being watched. Everytime she moved, she felt Daniel's eyes on her. She felt a bit strange, seeing that she didn't know the guy watching her, but after talking with the husband, she soon found out that he was called Daniel Stevens, one of his old college friends. Finally, she talked with Daniel right before the wedding came to a close, and that set their first date into being. That one date turned into two, which turned into four, which turned into eight, and so on. Finally, all of those dates turned into one, amazing thing. Daniel, on Rebecca's front doorstep, on one knee, asking her to marry him. Rebecca was shocked into silence, before she nodded quickly. They married not too long afterwards, and were soon expecting their first child. On July 7th, 2022, Liberty Peony Stevens entered the world; however, tragedy soon hit the young family. Liberty was in all actuality, due on August 7th, but her mother went into labor too early and the doctors couldn't do anything to stop it. Due to the bloodloss, and the shock from the sudden labor and delivery, Rebecca soon died on the table, but luckily the doctors saved the baby. Daniel was completely caught off guard with the news of his wife dying, but his daughter surviving. Liberty spent her first month of life in the hospital dealing with diagnosis upon diagnosis of various infections and disorders, but soon the little baby was home with her father. Some of the diagnosis she got was Severe Combined Immunodefiency and Sensory Processing Disorder, and they still plague her to this day. The older she got, the more torn-up Daniel became, because his daughter, looked so much like his deceased wife and he couldn't bear with the memories. They still lived in America, even after Rebecca's death, but it became worse and worse for little Liberty. If she messed up in anyway, she was hurt by her father. In fact, it was during one of those times that her magic manifested. She was huddled in a corner, trying to avoid her father's flailing fists, as he was suddenly shoved backwards, giving the little girl time to escape up to her attic room. The next winter, Daniel moved himself and Liberty back to England, living in a old rundown house in the countryside, but no one knew what was coming next. One night, two weeks before her eleventh birthday, Liberty heard noises in the kitchen, and crept downstairs to see a wolf, inside their house, inside their kitchen. She whimpered, but the wolf rushed the little girl, biting her on her side. Her father was woken by the sound of his daughter's scream and immediately rushed downstairs, explusoing the werewolf out of their house with his wand before he picked up Liberty and rushed her to St. Mungo's, seeing that he had been there before for medical stuff when he was younger. Telling the healers what had happened, they quickly treated Liberty with powered silver and dittany, keeping the little girl alive, but a werewolf. Once they got home, things went back to how they usually were, with the werewolf thing still new to Liberty. The little girl recieved her Hogwarts letter on her eleventh birthday, and now has been exploring her new surroundings and spending time away from her father in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. She still getting used to the idea that she'll transform into a wolf every month, but she's almost come to terms with it. Personality Being raised in such an environment as Liberty has, has shaped her in more ways than one. She is highly independent, having been basically forced to grow up quicker than most kids her own age. Liberty is also highly intelligent and dangerously stubborn at times, standing in front and taking the majority of what her father throws at her without crying out. Liberty is also quite ambitious, having her attention on trying to get out of the hellhole she lives in now, and is quite distrusting when meeting new people. She tries to not draw attention to herself, preferring to remain in the shadows. Liberty is quiet, almost abnormally quiet in school, and has a fairly high IQ. The last time it was tested, she had received results of 113, ranking right in the middle of the high average section. She is strangely focused when in class, and is slightly unwilling to join class discussions unless she is directly addressed with a question. To conclude, Liberty is an intellectual young girl. She may have bad things happen in her life, but she doesn't allow that to shape her. Rather, she uses those events and turns them into motivation for her. She is a highly-confident, smart, independent, stubborn, ambitious, unpredictable, and quiet young girl. She is, however, not a very trusting girl, and does not make friends or fit into social situations easily. Another little-known thing is that Liberty is not used to people asking about her, she's not used to people caring for her so easily. Appearance Liberty looks most like her deceased mother, but she does have traits individual to herself. Her brown eyes are always glancing, observing everything, and her hair is usually loose and curling with slight waves. She does carry herself with a natural elegance, probably from the years taught at the Italian school of magic that she attended while adopted for three years. Her face claim is Zoey Deutch. Trivia *Liberty means 'freedom'. *Peony means 'healing'. *Stevens means 'crown' or 'wreath'. *Her MBTI type is INFP. Category:DARP